Puppeteer
by Lefting
Summary: HPSS, DMGW. Slash, het, dark!Harry and Ginny voyeurism. All good stuff. UNFINISHED


**Puppeteer**

He was too innocent, really. With large green eyes that seemed even larger behind his glasses and messy black hair that was simply asking to have fingers run through it. When he was younger - when Harry had first joined Hogwarts it was an irritating look. An I-have-nightmares-every-night sort of look. Snape refused to acknowledge the fact that it looked like that because Harry _was_ having nightmares every night. It did not do any good to dwell.

But here they all were - well, most of them - ten years later and the 'hero' of the wizarding world was leaning over his desk with those same innocent eyes and messy black hair. It was still an I-just-got-out-of-bed look, but instead of having nightmares the boy looked utterly shagged. All the time. And that knowledge gave Snape what little satisfaction he could derive from a situation where no one knew it was _he _Harry was shagging, or even just that the boy was gay.

But Snape was shagging Harry, Harry did look shagged out all the time and Snape did feel rather smug with himself because of it. Also because of something else, but neither he nor Harry would ever tell anyone else.

You see, Snape had made a plan. A very good, very well conceived plan that involved himself, Harry, two meddling over-powerful coots and an almost unhealthy obsession. And it had all turned out perfectly - was still turning out perfectly.

Snape knew from the off that the thing Harry wanted the most from the world was love. No responsibilities. No need to play the hero. He wanted to be accepted and treated like a normal child. So Snape had. He had treated Harry like a perfectly normal son and godson of two of his worst childhood enemies. And, as he treated the boy worse than he treated the poltergeist he wove an intricate trap that the boy had fallen safely into.

Snape was tired of having his strings pulled. First his father, then the older boys at school, then Voldemort, then Dumbledore, then a hideous mixture of Voldemort and Dumbledore. And then just Voldemort again. But that was fine, because mouldy Voldy wasn't so good at pulling those strings anymore. Harry, on the other hand…

From the moment the boy had entered the Great Hall for the first time, filled to bursting with nervous energy Snape knew that this boy would have everything he ever dreamed of. His magical power rivalled that of Dumbledore, and the boy hadn't even been taught! Hadn't reached his first coming of age, let alone his second; the passage into adulthood.

So Snape taunted the boy, pulling at his weaknesses - his heart, his blind wilfulness, his abject sense of self. He coaxed an ego that had never existed before now into being, he brought the boy pride and self confidence and, with it, an obsession with his dreary potions master. He saved his life countless times and taught the boy to hate the manipulative fool who ran the school. He didn't even need to try and convince Harry to hate the ministry.

And then he and Draco had killed the headmaster once and for all. Harry had been there, pretending to hide behind the invisibility cloak, pretending to be scared for his life. Dumbledore was fooled; Snape and Draco were not. The vindictively malicious glint in Harry's eyes as the headmaster had fallen to his death… it told the two Slytherins all they needed to know. Suddenly Harry had a new best friend.

Ron and Hermione had thought it derived simply from the past year Harry had spent practically stalking the blonde ice prince of Slytherin, that Harry was searching still for vengeance for the dead old coot buried beneath white marble. That his and Ginny's disappearances from the common room were in sport of their torrid love affair.

When they found out the truth, moments before they died, Snape almost felt sorry for them. Harry had carried the hopes of the nation on his shoulders for so long; he'd been everyone's support, their anchor. Was it really the boy's fault he'd finally caved? He'd never really known what they were fighting for. Never been given a reason. Snape, with the help of Draco and Ginny, had given Harry a reason to fight. But not for Dumbledore and not for Voldemort.

Ron and Hermione had burst into one of the private sessions Harry and his friends shared. What they saw was not pretty. Snape had never professed to being a voyeur, but with such morsels on show as Draco and Ginny shagging themselves silly over his desk and Harry enjoying the show, Snape hadn't really had much to say in objection. And, besides, Draco and Ginny had discovered early on in their relationship that they had quite a few kinks that they enjoyed showing off to Harry and the Potions master.

Ginny had just bitten deep into Draco's shoulder, her mouth filling with blood as the two blundering Gryffindors entered the room. Draco had screamed his release as Hermione just plain screamed. Ron fainted and Snape didn't hesitate to stun the both of them. Ginny had cleared up Draco's shoulder and all three teenagers had rearranged their clothing before their teacher woke Ron and Hermione up.

'Wha - wha - wha…?' was all that either of them seemed capable of saying.

Ginny had given a purely Slytherin smirk. 'What can I say?' she'd asked. 'I have an insatiable appetite.'

'She's my sister, you bastard!' Ron shouted when he finally found his tongue.

'Yeah, but she's mine,' Draco had replied cooly, cold grey eyes flicking to Harry and back to Ron.

'Ron,' Harry has said hesitantly, stepping forward. 'I think you've got the wrong-'

'You! Harry, how could you!' Hermione had shrieked.

From thereon in the situation had gone from bad to worse. Snape watched with amusement as Ron and Hermione pressed all of Harry's buttons, riling him up until he finally snapped. Really. They'd been friends with the boy for six and a half years, surely they must have known that Harry had a temper like a bull on him. Either way, neither Harry nor Ginny had shed any tears over their deaths. In fact, Draco and Ginny decided to have a repeat performance of earlier since they had been so rudely interrupted.

Harry, however, had not been in the mood. He'd banished their bodies to just east of Godric's Hollow and stomped up to his room. The next day he and Ginny had pulled off perfectly the frantic search for their best friends. And their performance as tragedy-stuck couple was pulled off without a hitch.

Then Harry and Draco had graduated. Both had down played their abilities and ran off to do as they were told - Harry with the Order, Draco with the Dark Lord. That was when Snape made his first move on Harry. The response he had received in reply was more enthusiastic than he had expected - it seemed Harry had been waiting nearly as long as he had for the moment to cross the last boundary.

It had not been mind blowing. Severus had had better lovers in the past, more skilled mouths covering every inch of him, more skilled fingers caressing him, more skilled cocks pounding into him. But Harry had been fresh. New. Severus had not had that before. So, when it was his turn, the enthusiasm was skyrocketing, the taste thrilling and tightness bliss.

And so Harry's obsession with him continued. He destroyed the last pieces of Voldemort and climbed his way quickly and steadily to the top of the ministry ladder. Then he had waited for the perfect time, planning and staging with Severus, Draco and Ginny until it was perfect. Severus and Draco were called to Voldemort's side and Harry and Ginny went to an open, unprotected glade where they had arranged and fallen upon each other like parched men to water.

Then Voldemort had turned up, teased tortured and laughed maniacally as he was want to do until Harry got bored and killed him. Truth be told the four of them had expected something more exciting. All that death and drama and one AK and the man was dead. Well. The bit-of-a-man. Then Ginny and Harry had fallen upon their respective lovers - masks and all - like parched men to water and it took the rest of the Death Eaters a long moment to catch on.

'Draco?' Narcissa had been the first to speak up.

'She's a kinky pure blood, mother,' Draco had offered in explanation whilst grinding his hips to Ginny's. 'Can I keep her?'

Lucius turned very pale, Bellatrix smirked and Narcissa nodded dumbly.

'Oh, now I'm the kinky one?' Ginny had teased right back.

'Shouldn't we be killing Potter?' someone had asked.

'Minister Potter,' Severus had snarled back whilst Harry groaned at the loss of those thin lips from his neck.

'Yes?'

'I think perhaps you should explain why we shouldn't kill you?' Lucius had asked then.

'Because I just killed the guy who kept you prisoner for longer than I've been alive, I'm the minister for wizarding Britain and I'm also in cahoots with two Slytherins who happen to know, between them, all your dirty little secrets?' Harry suggested.

* * *

Written: 31st October 2008  
Chances of continuation: nil

Feel free to use this piece of writing for whatever the hell you want, so long as you credit me (either this account or my main one - Calistabelle) and let me know what you do with it.

Much love,  
Cal


End file.
